Stood up, And Wearing A Taffeta Dress
by xXSuperVannaXx
Summary: Oneshot. TomxOC Mariaha gets stood up, on a date. To save her from embarrassment, a blonde helps her. Of course, she had never been expecting to meet him twice in a row. Should I make this a story, or keep it a oneshot?


**Ah, I've decided to take a break from the other fanfiction for a bit, considering that I can't seem to come up with a really good plot. It'll come, I swear!**

**So, for now, enjoy a TomxOC fic.**

**-------**

I sighed. It was raining outside, normal for London. Of course, I didn't feel like going out. Well, not after being stood up, at an incredibly fancy restaurant. He had gotten the reservations himself. Alex. The reservation was under the name Farr, and so I had come a little early, not knowing that I had arrived ten minutes before I should have. So far, I had been sitting here an hour, and people looked at me, pity in their eyes. Well, I definitely had a greeting for people. 'Hello, I'm Mariaha Hamilton, and I've been stood up on almost every date that I've had in my life!' Sad, but it was the truth. I had no idea what they didn't like about me. Either, something was wrong with me, or I had bad luck. I was leaning toward the former. No one had bad luck like I did. It was just.. inhuman. The waiter, with the French mustache, came up to me, with an aggravated sigh. Everytime he had come up, he had asked to take my order. I always politely said no, and continued to sit there, thinking. He was annoyed now, so I wasn't going to take my chances.

"Cordon Bleu." I mumbled, folding my hands in my lap. It was the only thing on the list I had even heard of before in my life, and I wasn't going to accidentally try sheep's brain, or something gross like that. The waiter sighed, happily, making his way back to the kitchen. I slumped in my chair, the red dress I was wearing ruffling slightly. Taffeta. That was probably why. The fabric slightly reminded me of paper, but it was softer, more durable, and obviously, you wore it. You didn't write on taffeta, unless you were mental, or you were sewing it together, and making measurements.

I pulled my phone out. It was a blackberry curve. Probably one of the most reliable phones I would ever have. It was 9:10. One hour, and ten minutes later than Alex should have been here. Obviously, this meant that he didn't like me anymore. No more dating one of the nicest guys I had ever known. I couldn't help but let out another sigh. A few minutes later, the waiter came back, with the meal. I ate, enjoying myself. A night for me, and only me. It sounded pretty nice. I didn't really have any friends, so I could do it often.

"Ah, miss? Would you like the check now?" The waiter asked. I nodded, keeping quiet. Maybe that was why he stood me up. I was pretty quiet. Well, around guys, anyway. Actually, around everyone. Except for my brother, and the Starbucks guy. I had forgotten his name... Dougie, was it? Yes, Dougie. He was slightly younger than me, by a few months. But, still legal. Twenty-one. I'd be twenty-two in a half-year.

Dougie was visiting from England. Some kind of world tour, or something like that. He was in a band. I couldn't recall which one. I just talked to him occasionally, since he was always at Starbucks, every morning. At exactly 8:30. It was refreshing, having someone who didn't stand you up. I smiled at the thought, and the waiter came back. He set the check down in front of me, and I spit out the wine I was drinking. Seventy-nine bucks?! The waiter quickly set to work, dabbing the wine off me, and the table. I took in a breath, shocked. God, this was turning out to be such a shitty night. I smiled at the waiter apologetically. And how was I supposed to pay for this? I only had twenty bucks in my purse, considering that I had come here, thinking that Alex was paying. He had insisted, after all.

"Sorry about that..." The waiter merely shrugged, and continued back to the kitchen. I looked back to the bill, staring at the numbers. I just couldn't pay for that. And I wasn't about to walk out. Craning my head, I tried coming up with something I could do, to pay for this. I bit my lip.  
"Hello. I noticed that you were having a not-so good night." I jumped, hearing a voice behind me. Turning in my seat, a blonde-haired male sat across from me. I blinked a few times. He smiled at me. Huh. He only had one dimple. That was cute.

"Hi..." I trailed off. I wasn't going to start talking about my night. It'd be rude. I'd probably complain, and I really did not want to do that. He smiled again.

"Let me guess. Date stood you up, you forgot your money, because he said he was paying, and now you're trying to figure out how to pay for it." My mouth parted slightly. How'd he know that? Was he a mind reader? He grinned, shaking his head. Okay, that was making me doubt him.  
"I guessed." The waiter was coming back. The blonde waved him down, and set a 100-dollar bill down on the table. He smiled, saying something to the waiter. The waiter grinned, and nodded, taking the plate, and glass, along with the bill. I stared at the blonde, mouth open in shock. He had just paid for my bill. My bill! Not his! He didn't even know me!

"You. You- You..." He chuckled, leaning over the table, and pushing my jaw closed with his index finger.

"Don't want to catch any flies, now, do we? I'm sorry that I'm late, honey. Busy night at work." He leaned over, kissing my cheek. I heard a few 'aww's, blushing slightly. He pulled me up into a standing position, linking my arm with his, and walking out the restaurant with me. I could have sworn that girls were staring at me, jealously. We got out of the over-priced restaurant, and he let go of me, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry. I overheard some girls, saying some rude comments, so I wanted to prove them wrong. I'm Tom." He held his hand out, running his other hand through his hair. His very platinum blonde hair. I giggled. His eyebrows didn't match his hair. They were brown, unlike his hair.  
"Mariaha." My name sounded like 'Mariah,' it was just spelled weird. I shook his hand, smoothing out my dress a bit. He grinned, dropping

my hand, and tucking his into his pockets. I looked around. It was really dark, yet pretty. Great, for a place in Florida. He watched me, and I tried not to blush, as he did. I wasn't very good with people looking at me. Or talking to me. Or just anything with new people. I tugged on the dress. Taffeta was a wonderful fabric, but it got annoying after a while.

"You should go back to your apartment, and get changed." I smiled softly. Yeah, that'd help. I could change into sweats, and then start my pitiful night, eating ice cream, and crying over the loss of a great guy. I looked through my bag, and cursed. Where was my key? Searching through it, I cried out, shocked. My keys weren't there. Nor was my money. Or anything. Just a pack of gum. My god. I had been pick-pocketed, and dumped in the same night!

Tom blinked, and looked at the bag, realizing what had happened. He grimaced. I sighed. So, where was I going? No friends, no Alex, no key, no money. And obviously, gum didn't get you much, anywhere. Tom watched me closely, as I looked through my address book. Actually, I had three numbers in there. Dougie, Alex, and my brother. I deleted Alex. Two numbers. Trey, my brother, was currently in Nevada, with his wife, who was heavily pregnant. Dougie.. Well, I knew him, but not really. Maybe he wouldn't mind if I asked him for help?

I pressed the number, holding the phone up to my ear. After two or three rings, he picked up. I grinned, nodding to Tom. He stood there, lingering. He motioned, that he wanted to make sure that I had a ride home, or something.

"Pugs?" I asked.

"Yeah? What's up, Mar?" I frowned, slightly.

"Well, I was stood up by Alex, and I sort of got pick-pocketed..." I paused, biting my lip.

"What?! Where are you?!" I furrowed my eyebrows, averting my eyes. He wasn't there, but I always used body language.

"Um. Downtown Miami." Dougie went into a coughing fit, cursing slightly. I could hear Tom chuckle.

"I'm coming, right now. Who's with you?" I shook my head.

"No one. Some guy that just saved me from embarrassment." Dougie 'hmm'ed. I could tell that he was nodding, and getting ready. Someone yelled at him. Danny, I was guessing. He had talked about a roommate. Or a bandmate. Possibly both.

"I think I remember where the restaurant is at, so I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay on the phone, okay?" I nodded, even though he couldn't hear me. He always knew when I was nodding, or shaking my head. It was just an instinct, or so he had called it.

Tom waved good-bye, smilng. I waved back, Dougie and I both silent. I could hear the roar of his car's engine, so I was perfectly fine. Tom left, looking back once. He was nice... And cute, I had to mention. He seemed a bit thick, when you looked at the eyebrows. Otherwise, he seemed incredibly nice. Especially with paying for the bill. God, that was just so... enchanting.

I heard a car come up, but I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. That was, until I heard the car honk. My head shooting up, I was Dougie, looking at me with a concerned face. He motioned me over to the car, and I got in, feeling uncomfortable. We had only talked outside of Starbucks, on the phone. He had said to call him if I ever needed help.

"You really had a crappy night, didn't you?" He asked, with a slight grin. I smiled, nodding. Yes, I did have a crappy night.

"Well, then I'm going to change that. You, Danny, and I are all going to watch movies, and eat ice cream until we puke. And, we'll watch chick flicks, anything. Whatever you want." I smiled softly, as he patted my back, turning the radio on. An old song was playing. Something from the forties, I think. Somewhere around then. I hummed along, and Dougie burst out singing. Loudly. I giggled, and joined in, singing just as loudly. As he pulled up to his apartment, we skipped inside, still singing.

God, Dougie had the abilities to brighten up anyone's mood. It was sweet, I loved it. He opened up the door, pushing me in. I giggled, continuing to skip. A brunette looked at us, and then dashed up to Dougie, tackling him.

"My god, you finally brought home a bird!" A confused look spread across my face. Okay...? Bird? I wasn't a bird. Especially not some caged up bird. I subconsciously reached up, touching my hair. No, it wasn't messed up. It was still in it's elegant up-do. I frowned. What was a bird?  
Dougie looked over, and laughed, noticing my confused expression. He motioned me over, whispering in my ear. Women were called birds over in England. Weird. I nodded, blinking.

"Yes, Danny, I brought home a bird. But only because her date stood her up. Mariaha, this is Danny. Danny, meet Mariaha, the Starbucks girl." Danny's eyes slowly widened in realization. He chuckled, and stuck his hand out. Apparently, he knew that I wasn't to be messed with. Way to go, Dougie. Had to tell everyone that I was apparently unable to get dates.

"Dougs, the guys are coming over later." Dougie groaned, slightly. He peeled his jacket off, throwing it over to the leather couch in the middle of the room. He motioned for me to do the same. I did. Just with a much weaker throw. It missed the couch, by at least a meter. Danny and Dougie glanced at each other, looking a bit worried. I looked down. Yes, my aim was horrible. So sue me.

"Danny, are they bringing movies...?" Danny nodded, and Dougie groaned even more, his face in his hands. Danny glanced toward me, mouthing something about Back to the Future. Hey, that was a good movie!

"Back to the Future is a cool movie!" I yelled, not expecting Dougie to look up at me in horror. I, promptly, was tackled by somebody. I grunted, crashing to the floor, someone on my back. Someone heavy, might I add.

The person rolled off me, chuckling. He pulled me up, so that I was sitting, and brushed imaginiary dirt off my dress, and hair. Looking up, I saw a another brunette, who had tons of blonde in his hair. And piercings. He had a lot of piercings. I was guessing, that this was Harry.  
"Hello." I blinked, mouth opening to say something. He put his finger over my mouth, shaking his head. I frowned.

"Thank you, for sticking up for BTTF." I merely nodded, and stood up. Okay, he was so obsessed that he had a nick name for it? I didn't like the movie /that/ much. It was good, but definitely not my favorite.

"Okay..." I looked away, Dougie and Danny looking at me pointedly. I nodded, rolling my eyes. Yes, I got the point now.

"So, where's fat boy?" Danny asked casually, sitting down. A voice yelled, from the doorway "Oi! I'm not fat!" I snickered. I hadn't seen the guy, but it was funny, just hearing it. They guy came up behind me, with a growl, passing by me. He headed for the kitchen.

"If you're not fat, then why are you heading for the kitchen, as soon as you get here?" I yelled out, and he paused. Then continued into the kitchen. Ah, the cold shoulder. Dougie looked at me, nudging my arm.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" I looked away, with a slight blush. Compliments. They never did me well. He rolled his eyes, turning away from me, and talking with Danny. I stood there, semi-awkwardly.

The so-called 'fat boy' came out, munching on a carrot. He had glasses and a hat on. Figures, that was how Dougie dressed, at Starbucks. Since they were supposedly famous, I guessed that they wanted alone time. Meaning, to be with themself, or friends, without having papparazzi or fans attacking them. The guy sat down, focused on the TV. Danny glanced over at him for a moment, before tackling him, and tickling him.

"Tommy-boy!" He yelled, tickling 'Tommy's' stomach. Tommy was laughing, hysterically, and sort of choking on his carrot. He looked up at me, and proceeded to choke, even more. Danny finally jumped off him, whacking his back with a book. Tommy spit the carrot out, pointing at me.  
"You're, you're, you're-" He had torn his hat and glasses off, staring at me. He was stuttering. A bit too much. More than me, which really shouldn't have been possible. "Tom." I said, after a bit more of his stuttering. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Tom?"

"No. His is."

"Then why did you finish his sentence?"

"I was acknowledging him."

"Wait. His name is Tom."

"Yes! He's Tom! I'm Mariaha!" I screamed, annoyed at Harry. He shrunk back, hiding behind Dougie. I looked back at Tom.

"You're the girl from the restaurant." I smiled softly. Yes, I was the girl from the restaurant. He grinned back.

"You're the charming man who paid for my bill." He smirked, nodding.

"And?" He asked, tilting his head. He was acting like he didn't even care about it. Like, it was only a penny. I stayed where I was, not moving.  
"Thank you." He let out a content sigh, crossing his arms. Nodding, he fiddled with his jacket zipper.

"Oh, just kiss already!" A very familiar, and teasing voice called out. Dougie. That bastard. I glared at him, before looking back to Tom. Who was dangerously close to my face. He kissed me, sweetly, barely brushing his lips on mine. God, it was like the perfect kiss.

"Eh, why not?" He smiled down at me, and I blushed. Me, the overly shy girl, who always got stood up, was being kissed by someone I had only met, an hour earlier. He grinned.

"Y'know, shy girls are cute."

**-----------**

**My god, I loved that! XD It was cute, even though there was quite a bit of talking at the end. XD**


End file.
